The present invention relates to a remote control system and a remote control method.
In order to instruct a conventional device adapted to remote control to operate as desired, the user is initially required to press a power button provided on a remote controller to thereby shift the operation mode of the main device from a standby mode (a power saving operation mode) to a normal operation mode. Subsequently, the user is further required to press another operation button provided on the remote controller to thereby give a specific operation instruction to the main device.
Therefore, according to conventional art, it is necessary to provide a power button, as well as various operation buttons, on a remote controller. Further, it is necessary to press the power button to instruct shift of the operation mode from a standby mode to a normal operation mode before issuing a specific operation instruction to the main device. This may seem troublesome to the user.